


Love Amongst The Stars

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of a young pilot and a suave gunner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Amongst The Stars

Space Cadet Nitori hurried down the walkway towards his ship. The alarms were blaring all around him,the red lights flashing among the interior gray steel of the hallway towards the docking bay. His thoughts were running even faster,struggling to keep up with the commotion. His mind was too busy,that he didn't even see the man in front of his path until it was too late.  
Nitori fell to his rear with a thud. "Ah...sorry!" he hurriedly spoke. He looked up apologetically into the other's red,glaring eyes.  
"Watch where you're going next time!...Nitori?" The man recognized the younger's gray bowl cut.  
"Rin..is that you?" He said,to his classmate from the academy and best friend.  
"Yeah! No time for talking,we gotta go." Rin said as he grabbed Nitori's arm,taking him up off the ground and running.  
As it turns out,their destinations were the same,as the pair finally came to their ship.  
"Turns out we're gonna be partners," Rin said as he lifted the window of the cockpit. "Isn't that a cincidence?"  
Ai climbed up towards the cockpit,struggling a bit. "Is that so. Well I'm glad. A little help?" Ai wiggled his hips and kicked his legs as he dangled off the side of the ship.  
Rin pushed his companion up by his feet,climbing in behind him. He had no trouble because of his height. He took the seat behind Nitori and grabbed hold of the triggers in front of him,playing the role of the small craft's gunman.  
"You ready?" Rin asked,as the cockpit closed them in.  
"I'm ready." Nitori replied.  
"I trust you to keep us out of danger kid."  
"I'll do my best!"  
The craft disenaged from its dock and took off from the landing bay of the battleship it belonged too,and into the black cosmos around them,joining a flurry of others. Ai's piloting weaved them through asteroids,enemy laser blasts,missile explosions,and even got them close enough for Rin's to send his skilled shots at the enemy ships and turn them to smithereens.  
"You're doing great Ai! You're really good at this!" Rin said over the com. Ai blushed.  
"Thanks senpai!" Ai returned,falling back on his old academy nickname.  
The duo,and a small crew of others,were the first to break thorugh enemy lines to the rival battleship. With Ai's sharp maneuvers,the two managed to dodge the ion cannons and torpedoes to reach the ship's engine,exposed from the damage of the battle. With a few blasts from Rin,the core was destroyed,sending the ship into meltdown.  
When they flew back to their own ship,they were met with cheers from the other crews and shipmates on another glorious victory. Ai climbed out into the celebration to join but was quickly spun around and scooped up into Rin's arms. With no time to think,Ai found himself being kissed by his co-pilot. Perhaps it was the adrenaline from the fight,but Ai gave in with no second thoughts,and deepened their passionate kiss.  
"I wanted to do that since the academy." Rin said when they parted.  
"Me too" Ai replied.  
The two then walked hand in hand to recieve their congratulations from their superiors.

**Author's Note:**

> imma fuck george lucas in the ass


End file.
